Personality Swap
by Seito
Summary: The sky was blue, the sun rose in the east, and Reborn was normal. Needless to say, Tsuna was freaking out.


Summary: The sky was blue, the sun rose in the east, and Reborn was normal.

Needless to say, Tsuna was freaking out.

* * *

There are facts in life, small things, certain things, like the sky was blue, the sun rose in the east and Reborn was normal.

… Wait a minute.

Tsuna's first warning was that he woke up on his own. His alarm did not go off. Said alarm came in the form of his sadistic former tutor who, despite now being taller and older, never got out of the habit of waking Tsuna with dynamite in the morning.

Bewildered, Tsuna managed to get himself dressed, already hearing his Guardians going at each other from somewhere outside. (At least, they had learned to take it outdoors to minimize the potential damage. Tsuna did not need any more paperwork in his life.) Brows furrowed, he wandered into the dining room to find Reborn reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Good morning," Reborn said, not looking up from the paper.

Alarm bells went off in Tsuna's head. That sounded almost normal. "Good morning," he replied back, wary.

"They are certainly loud this morning," Reborn said calmly. He took a sip of his coffee, still not looking at Tsuna. "Who is out there causing so much noise in this morning?"

Noise? Not… chaos? Tsuna stared at him, completely bewildered. This was not a normal response. Was he feeling sick? Did Reborn even get sick? Tsuna couldn't even recall if Reborn had ever been sick in the last ten years.

"I think I heard Mukuro -"

"Ah I don't want to know."

Tsuna blinked in horror. Reborn didn't want to know? Didn't want to _know_? _**Reborn**_ didn't want to **know**? Tsuna turned to the window, looking to see if the sky was suddenly orange or if pigs were flying. No, the sky was blue, the sun was still shining, and birds were still singing. The world was most definitely not ending, except that it felt like it was.

"Are you alright?!" Tsuna blurted out. Maybe he should call Shamal? He racked his brain, trying to remember if this was an anniversary of something that would cause Reborn to act like this.

Maybe it was an elaborate prank? Reborn did love messing with him. Tsuna settled slightly. That was a good possibility.

Reborn lowered his paper, eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

Behind him an explosion of Cloud Flames happened. Reborn turned around, eyes narrowing when he didn't see anything. Tsuna waited with bated breath. Surely, he would say something now. Reborn couldn't resist chaos.

"I don't want to know," Reborn said. He reverted his attention back to his newspaper.

Tsuna stared at him, half hysterical. A strangled sound died in his throat. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's better for my sanity," Reborn said.

Sanity?! What sanity?! What about Tsuna's sanity? He could handle his friends being stupidly dangerous, stubborn and insane. He could handle the mafia and magical flames. He could even handle his father. He could not handle Reborn being **normal**!

Worst, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was telling him that Reborn _wasn't lying._

"Are you feeling well, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, with a frown. "You're looking pale."

That was blatantly obvious concern. Tsuna knew Reborn cared about him, but he had never displayed it such a clear manner like this.

Tsuna rushed over to Reborn's side, daring to check his former tutor's forehead for a fever. "I should be asking you that!" Tsuna said. "You're acting weird."

Cold dread dropped into his stomach. Was Reborn _dying_?! A side effect of the Arcobaleno Curse finally manifesting? What could possibly be causing him to act normal?

"I think you're the one acting weird," Reborn said.

"You didn't wake me up with dynamite," Tsuna accused. "Or called me Dame-Tsuna today. You're ignoring the fight the going outside, a prime source of chaos! You didn't greet me with a 'chaos!' You're acting normal and that's not normal at all!"

Reborn blinked at him, clearly confused. "Wake you up with dynamite? What are you talking about?"

"On top of that, my Hyper Intuition is telling me you're not lying so this isn't an elaborate prank and if by some reason you have manage to fool it, I'm going to be so upset," Tsuna carried on.

Reborn opened his mouth to protest before there was a puff of pink smoke that engulfed him.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?"

That was almost music to Tsuna's ears. He reached out to pat Reborn down, making sure he was solid.

"Oh, thank god. Are you feeling okay now?" Tsuna asked.

A smug smirk (oh thank god, the smirk was back) appeared on Reborn's face. "Never been better."

-.-.-.-

-Several Dimensions Over-

"Reborn!"

Reborn braced himself as Tsuna tackled him in a hug. "No seriously, what is going on?" Reborn asked in mild annoyance. "What do you mean wake you up with dynamite? I never wake you up with dynamite. Hayato is the one who carries dynamite. I also don't call you Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh, thank god. You're back. I don't know how, but there was another version of you here this morning. He was like some kind of chaos demon or something. Take Kyoya and Mukuro and combine them together," Tsuna said.

Reborn blanched. Combing Kyoya and Mukuro together? Another version of him with personality? He buried his head in his hands. "I don't think I want to know," he said.

Tsuna nodded. "It's probably for the best."

* * *

So I had the funny idea of what would happen if I swap my version of normal!Reborn from To the Beat of My Own Drum universe with canon!Reborn and break poor canon!Tsuna's brain over a normal!Reborn. Normal!Reborn's power of denial is still strong of course, that's why he didn't question too hard difference.

Happy New Year

Please leave a review


End file.
